


at home (they mean nothing to me)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [7]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: femslash100, F/F, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan could play along.  She could ignore their history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at home (they mean nothing to me)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marian/Siobhan - Irish eyes.

“You’re a brave woman,” Marian said, eyes slightly narrowed in concentration as she looked at Siobhan from across the table.  She had a glass of whiskey in front of her but it remained untouched, save for the tip of her finger sliding across the rim.

Siobhan could play along.  She could ignore their history for a few seconds in that stupid uptown bar where women like her were hardly welcome, where the pretty chandeliers and nice glasses cost more than her entire world.  “How so?”

Marian smiled.  She smiled like a shark, clever and knowing.  “So far from home.  You do call Ireland home, don’t you?”  Marian was playing too, playing at not knowing their history, playing at not remembering the days they spent between each other’s legs, drinking thick Guinness at the tiny activist pubs, smoking outside in the rain or snow, huddled together for warmth.  Their young-woman days, before children and more children and children who looked like other children.

“I certainly do,” Siobhan said with a smirk, refusing to touch her own drink until Marian did. 

“I see,” Marian said, and left it at that.  She finally lifted her drink and touched it to her lips.  Before she drank, she said, “So far from home, Mrs. Sadler.”

Siobhan nodded, and for the first time, realized how far they had strayed from each other since those young-woman days.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Crystal Fighters' "At Home." 
> 
> I'm an American girl all the way, so let me know if I can alter any language to better fit the characters. This pairing was tricky since we don't know much about their pasts yet, but now I ship it hardcore.


End file.
